Seducción Total
by LexiPattinson13
Summary: Tu tía favorita te pide un favor al cual no puedes negarte, por casualidades te encuentras sola en el hotel y la llegada inesperada de un adonis de ojos color marrón intenso con un cuerpo de infarto. Y no solo eso te hace una invitación a cenar en su habitación ¿Aceptarías? Te invito a ver lo que le paso a Rennesmee.


**SEDUCCIÓN TOTAL**

_by: Lexi Contreras._

**La trama o situación es mía gracias a mi loca mentesita, los personajes al igual que los nombres son propiedad de S. Meyer.**

* * *

**Renesmee POV**

Tenía la sensación de que hoy no era un día común como todos los demás, me sentía extraña no sabría como describir la sensación que tenia justo ahora. En estos momentos iba caminando por la calles de New York rumbo al hotel de mi tía Rosalie, hacia aproximadamente un mes que había venido de vacaciones después de un largo tiempo de estudio había logrado conseguir mi tiempo libre y que mejor disfrutarlo que visitando a mi tía preferida, la verdad todos son muy buenos atentos y lindos conmigo pero, mi tía Rose es mi confidente, ¡Mi mejor amiga! siempre me escucha y no pega de gritos como papá o se pone roja como mi mamá cuando quiero hablar con un tema relacionado al sexo o algo parecido.

Llegué al Famoso y lujoso Hotel Palace, justo en la recepción se encontraba la antes mencionada radiante y hermosa como siempre toda una mujer de negocios, no le gustaba que otros vieran por sus intereses ella atendía a los clientes o verificaba que todo estuviera en correcto orden personalmente y claro en las finanzas mi tío Emmett era el encargado. Me acerqué hasta ella que charlaba o eso parecía con las chicas encargadas de la recepción.

-¡Buenos Días! –Dije en voz alta y suave con la que me caracterizaba para saludar a todas incluyendo a Rose a la cual besé en la mejilla.

-¡Buenos días hermosa! –Dijo mi tía y las chicas solo se limitaron a contestar el saludo al unísono mientras yo les regalaba una sonrisa.

-Bueno, aquí me tienes ¿A quien es que tengo que reemplazar el día de hoy? –Le pregunté a mi tía mientras observaba aun sonriente a las chicas hasta que Ángela me contesto.

-Ness es a mí, Muchas gracias… yo la verdad lamento que Rose hiciera que vinieras para ocupar mi lugar hoy. –Negué ligeramente al escuchar sus palabras.

-No hay problema Angie, sabes que con gusto lo hago ¿Qué acaso no somos amiga? –Se limitó a asentir.

- Ahí tienes tu respuesta linda.

-Gracias, ¡Muchas gracias! –Salió detrás de la recepción y me abrazo eufóricamente, a lo que correspondí su abrazo de la misma forma.

-Ahora, ¡Corre mujer! Se te hará tarde –Le dije en tono divertido, se despidió de todos y salió casi corriendo por la entrada. Giré la cara para observar a mi tía que me veía atenta.

– ¿Pasa algo?

-No, nada corazón, de nuevo… –La interrumpí negando y casi reprochándole con la mirada.

- Ok, Ok ya me quedo claro –Río un poco y yo al igual que ella.

-Bueno jefa ¿Donde está el uniforme que debo usar? -Le dije en tono divertido, a mi lado se encontraba la otra chica Jessica, ella no era como Angie al parecer no le caía del todo bien o eso me daba entender. Ella me miraba detalladamente desde el calzado hasta mis accesorios, su mirada me incomoda un poco,.. No entendía su comportamiento, tan sumergida estaba en su crítica así mí claro que no se percato de la mirada insistente de mi tía.

- Jessica, te estoy hablando. –Dijo entre dientes una vez más Rose.

-Oh, lo siento Rose.. Estaba distraída.

-Eso ya lo noté, podrías indicarle donde se puede cambiar y entregarle el uniforme a mi sobrina.

Jessica asintió y me dijo que la siguiera, caminé tras de ella que me condujo hasta un tipo de habitación o sala de estar. Me entrego el uniforme, se dio media vuelta ahora saliendo del lugar _Una mujer de pocas palabras pensé_ , El "Uniforme" se trataba de una hermosa falda negra que quedaba arriba de las rodilla lisa, una blusa color blanca de botones y el chaleco del mismo color de la falda con tres grandes botones negros que resaltaban. Después de cambiarme doble y coloque toda mi ropa en orden dejándome puesto solo mis zapatillas, decidí recogerme el cabello para que me diera un toque más serio, realmente me encantaba veía en el, _si lo acepto tengo un enorme ego_.

Salí de ahí y me dispuse a iniciar mi jornada de trabajo, pasaron las horas hasta que llego el tiempo de ir a comer, Jessica me dijo que ella iría primero y que cuando ella regresará sería mi turno, Ya que era un trato que había hecho con Ángela y no estaba dispuesta a cambiarlo solo porque se tratará de mí, le dije que no había problema además que no tenía hambre y la despedí con una sonrisa en mi rostro. Esa chica sí que se comportaba extraño conmigo nunca la había tratado descortés, ni hecho menos, ni por ser la sobrina de la dueña, nada; Minutos después el botón se acerco con un par de maletas no sin antes mirarme descaradamente de abajo a arriba, lo fulmine con la mirada como se atrevía al menos lo había hecho en mi cara y no cuando estuviera descuidada _Cálmate Ness… No te exaltes…_ me decía mentalmente sonriéndole entre dientes.

Casi me desmayo al ver a semejante hombre acercase a hacia mí… era alto, moreno, guapo que digo guapo hermoso era un Dios para mí, con unos hermosos ojos claros que derretirían a cualquier mujer incluyéndome aun seguí en mi ensoñación, parpadeé un par de veces al escuchar un ligero carraspeó noté de parte de quien provenía ese sonido y era de _él._

-Oh, discúlpeme enseguida le tomo sus datos –le dije y sentí mis mejillas arder al encontrarme con su mirada fijamente en mis ojos, baje la mirada porque tenía que trabajar.

- ¿A nombre de quien pongo la reservación?

-Sam Biers–Me contesto con voz seductora, podría jurar que así fue, sin quitar su mirada fija en mí, de reojo lo vi mirarme de arriba abajo sin perder ningún detalle, esta vez no sentí de repulsión o de mirarlo amenazadoramente solo sentí un escalofríos recorrer mi espalda hasta la punta de mis pies.

–Otra cosa señorita, quiero la suite presidencial resérvela por 3 días –Lo escuche decir mientras observaba o escribía algo en su móvil.

Llamé al botón y le indique a donde tenía que llevar las maletas, entregándole la tarjeta de su habitación al señor Biers y ofreciéndole que si necesitaba algo podría llamar a recepción, sin más me dio las gracias y se retiró para ir a su destino. Daba las gracias que Jessica no estuviera en ese momento, tomé asiento esperando que otro cliente llegará pero no fue así, algo raro ya que este hotel era muy concurrido, me limité a encogerme de hombros y soltar un pequeño suspiro.

**Jacob POV**

Después que el botón se retiro, no podía sacarme de la mente a esa hermosa mujer que se encontraba a tan solo unos pisos abajo mío, al parecer ese traje estaba hecho a su medida, dejando notar sus hermosas curvas aunque suena algo vulgar se me hacia agua la boca, sería capaz de bajar ahora mismo y raptarla para hacerla mía, salí de mis planes impulsivos negando con la cabeza _Jake que te pasa, tranquilízate… así echaras todo a el plan a perder un baño con agua fría servirá _me dije mentalmente y me metí a la ducha. Pasaron unos minutos y salí del baño envuelto tan solo con una toalla a la cintura y con otra secándome la cabeza, tenía hambre y llamé a la recepción para me recomendará algún lugar para comer o si podrían traerme algo a la habitación _Que patético eres, ya admítelo llamaste para escuchar su sedosa voz._

Paso media hora aproximadamente y no llegaba el servicio de la comida que era por lo que finalmente había optado, me acerqué hasta el teléfono para preguntar qué había pasado si algo que tenía era que era poco paciente solía ser muy impulsivo y no pensar las cosas con calma para reflexionar pero un ligero toqué en la puerta me interrumpió me acerqué para abrirla y era _Ella._

-Siento mucho el retra… -La vi ruborizarse y algo de nerviosismo en su voz seria que la miraba de forma descarada o a que se debía su reac…. Recordé que acababa de salir de la ducha y solo llevaba la toalla puesta una sonrisa maliciosa se formo en mi cara a lo que conteste enseguida a pesar de no haber terminado su oración.

–No se preocupe señorita lo importante es que ya está aquí podría pasar y dejarla ahí, ¿Por favor?–abrí toda la puerta haciéndome un lado para que pasará con la comida y señalándole donde quería el carrito exactamente, su reacción me había dejado claro que no le era indiferente y que provocaba sensaciones en ella.

—Listo Señor, algo más que se le ofrezca – _Oh si y no tienes idea de que…_negué levemente, se disponía a salir cuando le impedí el paso cerrando la puerta y acorralándola contra ella. Me acerqué a su cuello aspirando su delicioso aroma y le susurré en el oído.

— No gusta acompañarme a cenar… Su respiración se volvió acompasada y su piel se había erizado con tan solo hablarle eso hizo que mi cuerpo reaccionará.

-Yo… con gusto lo acompañaría… pero tengo que encargarme de la re.. recepción señor.

Balbuceó mientras que con mi mano libre colocaba un mechón de su cabello rebelde y acariciar con suavidad su mejilla, su piel era tersa y suave me inspiraba inocencia & deseo, mi mirada se encontraba fija en su labios entre abiertos que me invitaban a devorarlos.

-Por favor… no quiero comer solo.

La miré fijamente y me perdí en sus hermosos ojos color chocolate intenso, la tomé de la cintura pegándola más a mí y no pude contenerme más presione mis labios con los suyos que unos momentos antes no podía dejar de mirar. Seguí besándola con intensidad sentí la sensación que sus manos me iban a alejar así que la tomé de las muñecas pegándola a la puerta sin despegar mis labios de los de ellas, hizo un poco de fuerza pero al final termino accediendo_Uhmmmm realmente saben deliciosos, no podría cansarme de besarlos jamás…_ pensé mientras seguí devorando sus labios, los mordisque un poco y los delineé con la punta de mi lengua pidiendo permiso para entrar en su boca, no puso resistencia y empecé a jugar con su lengua profundizando el beso. Deje de besarla porque teníamos que respirar odia este momento por ser humano y necesitar respirar, me separé un poco observándola fijamente, ella se encontraba con los ojos cerrados y su respiración era agitada igual que la mía mientras posaba ambas manos en su cintura.

—Me encantas… –Solté de pronto.

— Te pediría disculpas por el beso, pero moría de ganas de besarte y… de más.

Aun se encontraba con los ojos cerrados sin pronunciar palabra alguna _me gustaría saber qué es lo que piensa… _hasta que los abrió encontrándose su mirada con la mía, algo en sus ojos era diferente y claro sabía el significado, ella me deseaba tanto como yo a ella.

Esta vez ella me besó tomándome por sorpresa realmente no lo esperaba, su beso era suave y lento _húmedo… _¿A caso esta mujer me quería matar? Ahora me estaba torturando los besos húmedos eran mi debilidad, deslice mis manos por debajo de su blusa acariciando sus costados subiendo lentamente recorriendo su dorso con suaves caricias, ella rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos mientras sus dedos se enredaban en mi cabello provocándome un leve cosquilleo que recorrió todo mi cuello y espalda. La guié hasta el sofá que se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos de donde nos encontrábamos al llegar tomé asiento y la coloque en horcajadas sobre mí, baje poco a poco recorriendo su espalda con mis manos hasta llegar a sus glúteos acariciándolos & la escuche jadear en mi boca, deje de besarla, quite sin prisa su saco botándolo quien sabe a dónde luego empezando a desabotonar los primero tres botones de su blusa dejando al descubierto el encaje de su sostén negro, mis ojos seguían posados sobre sus medianos y perfectos senos e hice a un lado el pedazo de tela sin brusquedad que cubrían sus hermosos senos.

La escuché soltar un pequeño gemido al contacto de las yemas de mi dedos con su piel provocando que su pezón se pusiera erecto de la excitación, se me hizo agua la boca de tan solo verlo listo para mí y lo tomé entre mi boca chupándolo despacio saboreándolo a mi antojo por no se cuanto tiempo lo deje y me fui directo a su otro pezón haciendo lo mismo que el otro tratándolo con dulzura y delicadeza como ella se merecía pero mi yo pervertido hizo que antes de dejarlo en paz le diera una ligera mordida provocando que ella besaba su cuello con pasión y deseo y ella solo disfrutaba cada roce, contacto y todo lo que le hacía, eso era justo lo que quería, esta noche era solo para ella para hacerle disfrutar aunque no podía negar que yo también lo hacía desde el momento que había trazado todo este plan en mi mente.

Baje la cremallera de su falda bajándola poco a poco sin dejar de acariciar sus muslos recostándola sobre el sofá y terminando de sacar su falda, también quite su zapatillas con tanta delicadeza como si se tratará de una muñeca de porcelana y me coloqué encima de ella sin dejar caer mi peso sobre ella, la volví a besar en sus dulces y exquisitos labios con pasión que era lo que ella me provocaba y respondía de la misma manera excitándome un poco más, no me explicaba cómo era posible que aun tuviese la toalla puesta con tanto movimiento reí interiormente pero por ahora ahí permanecería intacta.

Hale con algo de fuerza su blusa lo que hizo que lo botones de la blusa desaparecieran de mi vista ella por fin abrió los ojos clavando su mirada en mis ojos , su mirada era penetrante sería capaz de perderme esos hermosos ojos color chocolate ayudándome a sacarla al igual que su sostén quedando solo en bragas, me separé de sus labios y me quede embobado admirando su escultural cuerpo sin duda ahora era toda una mujer, pero para mí sería _mi niña, mi nessie…_ acerqué mis labios hasta la altura de su pechos empecé a besar el esternón bajando hasta su vientre dejando un caminito de tiernos besos hasta llegar hasta sus caderas.

Tomé entre mi dientes su braga y la baje lentamente de manera provocativa ya que su mirada estaba fija en cada movimiento que hacia e hice lo mismo con el otro lado finalmente termine de bajarla por completa mientras mis manos acariciaban sus torneadas piernas, abrió un poco sus ojos al ver donde me encontraba me había posicionado entre sus piernas.

-Que.. vas hacer.. –La escuché balbucear, su espontanea inocencia me encantaba y jamás me cansaría de decirlo.

-Shhhh –Me acerqué a sus labios depositando un corto beso y volviendo a la posición de antes.

Roce fugazmente con mi mano su intimidad lo que provoco un gemido y que arqueará su espalda, sonreí de manera satisfactoria al ver su reacción, acerqué mis labios hasta su centro empezando a besarlo y saborearlo mis movimientos eran lentos. Luego use mi lengua lamiendo e introduciéndola en ella todo tomándome mi tiempo, su sabor me embriagaba y me volvía loco. _.._ Seguí chupando, lamiendo esta vez con movimientos un poco rápidos robándole gemidos cada vez más fuertes de placer. Seguí con mi tarea e introduje uno de mis dedos, la escuche gemir de manera audible esto provoco que me excitará mas y aumentará los movimientos disfrutando de ella. Sentí como se arqueaba y su cuerpo empezaba a vibrar pronto tendría su orgasmo, volví a chupar, lamer & meter en ella haciéndola venir, haciéndola llegar a su primer orgasmo succione todo su jugó para luego chupar mi dedo.

-Siente tu sabor mi amor… -La besé con profundidad metiendo mi lengua en su boca y volviendo el beso demandante, mordí su labio superior halándolo hacia mí y deje sus labios en paz para devorar su cuello pasando mi lengua en el mientras mis manos acariciaban su senos y jugar con su pezones pellizcándolos levemente. Baje mis manos acariciando sus costados hasta sus muslos y por fin quite mi toalla liberando por completo mi erección, ella gimió fuerte al ver cómo me tenía con tan solo escucharla.

-Jacob… Hazme tuya –la escuche decir con voz ronca y entre cortada.

-Lo que mi princesa desee… -le murmuré en su oído mordisqueando el lóbulo de su oreja.

Me coloque encima suyo y me introduje en ella de manera dura y fuerte provocando que gritará de placer y se aferrará de mis hombros sin lastimarme, seguí mis embestidas a un ritmo lento torturándola un poco ella debía pedirme más.

-Más rápido…

Me pidió entre gemidos, a lo que no dudé en complacer, aumente el ritmo de mis embestidas y la sentí moverse conmigo para hacerlo más placentero, seguí fuerte ella empezó a besar mi cuello haciéndome gruñir de placer sin bajar el ritmo. Sentí su cuerpo temblar bajo el mío a mi aun me faltaba para llegar, tomé sus labios y los chupe para luego besarlos con deseo y ahogar sus jadeos y gemidos, sus labios seguían unidos a los míos, ella se separó un poco de mí y sentí su lengua sobre mis labios _Grrr eso es realmente excitante_ su lengua era tibia cálida, sentí mi cuerpo temblar acercándome, la sentí llegar y grito mi nombre extasiada de placer enterrando sus dedos en mi espalda _Mi nessie _Eres solo mía… dije gritando de placer y por fin llegando al clímax gracias a ella.

Me deja caer sobre ella con la respiración agitada y el corazón acelerado noté que ella se encontraba en la misma situación, Deposite un tierno beso en sus labios, luego repartí varios besitos por toda su cara y finalmente acaricie con el dorso de mi mano con suavidad y delicadeza su mejilla. La tomé en brazos sin decir palabra alguna llevándola hasta la habitación, la deposite con gracilidad sobre la cama arropándola con la sabanas, me acomodé a su lado. Para mi sorpresa ella paso su brazo por mi cintura y recostó su cabeza sobre mi pecho, con sus dedos delineaba mi abdomen provocándome cosquillas y sensaciones que solo ella despertaba en mí. Su respiración se fue a compasando volviendo a la normalidad quedando profundamente dormida o eso parecía desde mi vista.

-Yo también te amo mi nessie… -Musité mientras cerraba los ojos y quedaba profundamente dormido a su lado.

**Reneesme POV**

Me desperté al sentir la luz del sol sobre mi cara, me senté y noté que estaba desnuda recordando las escenas agradables y placenteras de anoche lo que me hizo sonreír ampliamente, miré por todos lados y buscando al causante de mi sonrisa, no quise pensar negativamente tal vez está en la sala o salió no creo que me dejará así como así… _Yo también te amo mi nessie _recordé esas palabras habían sido producto de mi imaginación o por culpa de sueño., negué y cerré los ojos _No puede ser que me ame apenas nos conocimos ayer _me ruborice al recordarlo me había entregado a un chico desconocido pero _como conocía mi apodo Nessie solo había alguien que me llamaba así y hacia años no lo veía… _Abrí los ojos y me encontré con esos hermosos ojos color miel que se encontraban frente a mí arrodillado en la cama ahora vestido claro. Me ruborice al instante qué pensaría de mí por inercia me cubrí con la sabana_Tonta ¿Porque te tapas? Si ayer te conoció hasta las anginas… _Me recrimine mentalmente.

-¡Bueno Días Princesa! –me dijo con voz cariñosa y acercó su mano para acariciar mi mejilla, en su mirada había algo especial un brillo me miraba sonriente _con amor…. Recuerda que siempre serás parte de mi vida y nunca dejaré de llamar, te mandaré cartas…_ Abrí los ojos al recordar esas palabras e hicieron que mis ojos se tornaran llorosos eso fue lo que me dijo la noche en que me dijo antes de que no supiera nada de _él_ su voz me saco de mis recuerdos.

-Cielo… no llores… -su mirada se había tornado llorosa y triste como si tratase de entender mi reacción.

-¿Cómo sabes que me llaman Nessie? –le solté de pronto mientras mantenía la mirada tratando de sonar fuerte _No podía ser él o ¿sí? _Lo vi suspirar y me contesto con otra pregunta.

-¿Aun no lo sabes? –Mantuvo su mirada firme y me dijo- Dime que ves en mis ojos…

_-Mi pequeña Nessie yo nunca te mentiría si te digo que nunca te voy a olvidar es porque así es ¿No me crees? Mira mis ojos y dime que ves en ellos._

_-Ya lo sé Mi Jake, lo dije porque tengo miedo que te olvides y encuentres otra amiga mejor o alguien mejor que yo…_

_-Nessie, Mírame a los ojos._

Recordé algunas palabras que me dijo esa noche, en mi interior sabía que era _él_ pero tenía miedo de admitirlo tal vez porque no sabía cómo reaccionar.

-Veo que… no sé quién eres… –Desvié la mirada y cerré mis ojos prestándolos con fuerzas para retener las lagrimas.

-Si lo sabes, Soy Jake o Jacob Black.

Me dijo no sabía exactamente qué es lo que hacía no quería abrir los ojos sentí sus musculosos brazos rodearme, no lo aleje al contrario lo abrace con fuerza ocultando mi cara en su cuello, tenía el mismo aroma que había hecho que me enamorará perdidamente de él cuando éramos adolescentes, el había sido el primero en mi vida y sería el único, no pude mas y deje caer las lagrimas.

-Perdóname, perdóname amor, nunca fue mi intención dejarte tanto tiempo… yo –dejo de abrazarme para verme fijamente y pude ver que el también lloraba, tomó mis manos entre las suyas.

–Esa noche que fue la mejor de mi existencia bueno ahora no solo esa…. -Reí leve al saber de que hablaba volviéndome a sonrojar.

–Mi pequeña, amo cuando te sonrojas –acaricio mi mejilla aun con la mirada fija.

—Sí, estoy de acuerdo contigo… -Dije por fin.

- Ahora sigue con tu explicación la estoy esperando –Me crucé de brazos.

-Oh perdón mi generala… Perdóname por no contestarte _Un yo te amo también_ pero tenía miedo, no estaba en mis planes hacer el amor contigo y justo la noche en que me despedía. Esa noche me di cuenta que te amaba que siempre te había amado y me dio miedo que al decirte me esperaras, no sabía si iba a regresar algún día a Forks.

Lo miré con ternura y amor al escuchar cada una de sus palabras, lo amaba siempre lo había amado fue el primero y único en todo.

-No te preocupes, ya paso… lo importante es que estas aquí conmigo –Le dije y abracé con fuerza y besé tu mejilla ruidosamente.

-¿Solo eso me gano? ¿Un beso en la mejilla? Ah ah –Negó con la cabeza y se coloco encima de mí alzando mis brazos y aprisionándolos con su manos.

-¿Que mas podría ganarte? Después de irte sin despedirte como era, como crees que me sentí al despertar y no encontrarte a mi lado, ni una nota de me voy…

—Oh eso tiene explicación –Me dijo aun sin cambiar de posición.

—Me tuve que ir para que Edward no me matará y ammm veamos porque me mataría… -fingió pensar.

—¡Ah ya recordé! por estar en el cuarto con su Bebita, en su cama desnudo al igual que ella.

Me dijo en tono gracioso y no puede evitar reír por su explicación.

—¿Es gracioso?

-No, es eso créeme nunca lo había pensado así –dije mientras negaba con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

- Además eso solo explica una parte. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que el día siguiente te irías?

-Billy Black, ¿Lo conoces? –Asentí.

-Es tu papá ¡Da! –Rió por mi respuesta.

-Exacto, el me dijo que habían cambiado los planes y a que viajaríamos el día siguiente temprano. No te llame de inmediato tenía miedo de tu reacción pensé que sería más dramático –Dijo jocoso logre zafarme, tomar la almohada y lanzársela.

-Muy gracioso el muchacho –Lo miré entrecerrando los ojos y volvió a aprisionar mis manos.

-Te llamé después pero me dijeron que se habían mudado todos los Cullen y Hale de ahí, no supe de ti hasta hace poco…. –Se quedo callado al decir lo ultimo.

-Espera ¿Esto estaba planeado? –Alce una ceja y me robó un beso esos que me hacían perder la razón, seguí su beso con amor, ternura y pasión, el beso dejo de ser lento para volverse más intenso, haciendo erizar mi piel y estremecer. De pronto recordé a mi tía Rose, Ángela y Jessica lo separé de él un poco.

—¿Que pasa mi amor? –Me miro preocupado y le dije con la mirada que no era nada malo-.

—Mi tía, debe estar preocu… -Deje la frase inconclusa por la sonrisita de Jake.

-¿Ella sabe sobre esto verdad? –Rió y me dijo.

-Sí, ella fue la de la idea de encontrarnos aquí.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende?...

* * *

**N/A:** ¡HOLA, HOLA! este es un One Shot que hice y quise publicarlo aquí para saber si alguien se lo encontraba por ahí, lo leía y me mandaba un Reviews.

No se si soy muy buena en los Lemoms pero para eso están ustedes ¿No? Les gustaría que subiera más ¿OS +18?


End file.
